


Six Kids One Keyboard

by kusege



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, I’m playing fast and loose with the timeline and the rules of ghosts here, Other, also a chatfic, and I thought about that way too hard, its a fnaf discord server, so basically. Fnaf 3 confirmed that there’s a fnaf fandom in the fnaf universe, thats it that’s the plot, this is kinda just a crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusege/pseuds/kusege
Summary: So basically- FNAF 3 confirmed that, in-universe, there is some kind of FNAF fandom- FNAF 3 canonically happens in/around 2017- Discord servers are fun- Hacking Skills TM- someone get these kids separate accounts





	Six Kids One Keyboard

**Author's Note:**

> Why the fuck did I make this

thegangsallhere just joined. Everyone, look busy!

 

FLOOOOOOOOOOOR: holy shit a new person!!!!

 

Phone Man Kin: hello!!! Hello hello!!!!!!!

 

thegangsallhere: ....hi?

 

vorer of the feet: hey!!!!

 

FLOOOOOOOOOOOR: oh my god no change your username now

 

vorer of the feet: :3 no

 

FLOOOOOOOOOOOR: YOUR EGOING TO SCARE AWAY THE B AB Y

 

vorer of the feet: can’t handle the vore huh?

 

vore-tracker: @vorer of the feet referenced the forbidden word, setting the counter back to 0. I’ll wait half an hour before warning you again.

This server went 7 hours, 16 minutes, and 45 seconds without mentioning it.

 

FLOOOOOOOOOOOR: goddamn it is that a new record

 

Phone Man Kin: I’m judging all of you so hard rn

 

William Afton Stan #37: oooooooo welcome!!!

 

thegangsallhere: I want to leave now

 

thegangsallhere: just kidding no we don’t!!!!!

 

William Afton Stan #37: wow ok rude lmao

 

Phone Man Kin: lol don’t mind Jamie she talks a big game but she just likes purple

 

thegangsallhere: ....... fine

 

William Afton Stan #37: okay not sure what I did??

 

thegangsallhere: just uncomfortable with mentions of Him.

 

thegangsallhere: *him

 

thegangsallhere: sorry

 

W*lliam Afton Stan #37: understandable have a nice day

 

FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOR: awww

 

Phone Man Kin: awwwwwwww

 

vorer of the feet: awwwww so sweet <3

 

Plaenim: awwww!! Also welcome new baby!!!!

 

W*lliam Afton Stan #37: all of you shut the fuck up

 

Phone Man Kin: anyways can you make urself an intro? Name, pronouns, age, all that

 

thegangsallhere: uh. sure. yes I can do that.

 

——

 

thegangsallhere: What the hell are we supposed to do???

 

thegangsallhere: We can’t say we’re 8. We can’t say we’re 8. We can’t say we’re 8.

 

thegangsallhere: How old should we be? 13??

 

thegangsallhere: WE DONT HAVE A NAME LETS WORRY ABOUT THAT FIRST

 

thegangsallhere: They might kick us out if we’re too young!! How old is everyone else?

 

thegangsallhere: Oh no pronouns... are we gonna be a girl or a boy?

 

thegangsallhere: BOY!

 

thegangsallhere: Boy please!!!!

 

thegangsallhere: I don’t mind he/him, I guess...

 

thegangsallhere: Boy sounds good!!

 

thegangsallhere: .... I guess I can deal with it.

 

thegangsallhere: Okay so we need a boy name!!

 

thegangsallhere: We NEED AN AGE FIRST!

 

thegangsallhere: Let’s just say we’re 14! That’s really old!

 

thegangsallhere: Hey, you know, Ch-

 

thegangsallhere: WE AREN’T GOING BY YOUR NAME!

 

thegangsallhere: I GAVE YOU PRONOUNS DO YOU HAVE A BETTER IDEA?!

 

thegangsallhere: Give her the name!!!

 

thegangsallhere: Can I get control of the age since you guys all get something else?

 

thegangsallhere: Yeah, sure, I think that’s fine.

 

thegangsallhere: OKAY FINE!

 

——

 

thegangsallhere: Charlie, 15, he/him... really sensitive to this stuff but I also wanna know more about it? Idk

 

Plaenim: Valid!!! We’re glad to have you here :)

 

W*lliam Afton Stan #37: hell yeah! Don’t worry we tag all our mention of child murder

 

W*lliam Afton Stan #37: or at least we are SUPPOSED TO

 

Phone Man Kin: IT was ONE TIME AND I DIDNT THINK IT COUNTED

 

W*lliam Afton Stan #37: WHAT PART OF THAT WOULDNT COUNT???

 

vorer of the feet: ok to be fair it wasn’t... topical child murder????

 

W*lliam Afton Stan #37: JUST BE C AUSE ITS A JOKE DOENST MEAN IT ISNT CHILD MURDER?!?!??!?!

 

vorer of the feet: we didn’t know it was a n y child murder that needed to be tagged we thought it was just Fazbear-related child murder!

 

Plaenim: ok but we know now >:/

 

vorer of the feet: *sigh* yes mom

 

thegangsallhere: I am so lost

 

Plaenim: we had Willy Wonka discourse on here a while back and Jamie got really triggered by it

 

Plaenim: not in a joke way like she actually had a panic attack and had to go to her therapist

 

W*lliam Afton Stan #37: this chat is a mildly unhealthy coping mechanism for me lol

 

thegangsallhere: I’m so sorry!! :(

 

Phone Man Kin: me too :( didn’t mean to do that to you

 

W*lliam Afton Stan #37: nah it’s ok I’m feel less terrible about it now

 

vorer of the feet: so can i send a meme now bc i dont want the baby to be sad

 

FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOR: OOOO SEND THE TAG URSELF ONE THAT ONES GREAT

 

Plaenim: @thegangsallhere should we tag mentions of Wi//lliam for you?

 

vorer of the feet: FUCK YEAH HANG ON

 

thegangsallhere: That.... that would be nice yeah

 

vorer of the feet: image.jpg ok tag urself new baby

 

W*lliam Afton Stan #37: should I change my nick or am I good

 

Plaenim: @everyone blacklist has been updated!!

 

thegangsallhere: nah ur good @W*lliam Afton Stan #37

 

thegangsallhere: also what the heck are we looking at

 

vorer of the feet: a meme

 

thegangsallhere: I’m scared

 

Phone Man Kin: ok @here who wants to join for the premier of my new song it’s going live later today

 

Plaenim: !!!!!!! You finished it?!

 

Phone Man Kin: Hell yeah and it only took me three nights straight of crying!

 

vorer of the feet: oh yeah i should really finish my remix soon... or else like. what was even the point of breaking in.

 

W*lliam Afton Stan #37: oh my god finally!!! I’m so proud of you babe <3

 

W*lliam Afton Stan #37: and hey don’t push yourself on the remix thing. Besides, you were tracking down what happened to Michael!!

 

vorer of the feet: would have been more impressive if id found answers and not just weird voice clips :/

 

thegangsallhere: uh I guess I’m Remixed Disaster

 

thegangsallhere: Wait you broke into somewhere??????

 

vorer of the feet: yea, the old Afton house... actually thinking of going back and seeing if i can find anything on the cameras

 

Plaenim: I wouldn’t, it’s dangerous and illegal :(

 

vorer of the feet: look mom I went there a whole week, never got caught, never got hurt!

 

thegangsallhere: YOU BROKE INTO HIS HOUSE?!?!???

 

vorer of the feet: ya lmao i live really close by actually

 

thegangsallhere: I feel so weird right now

 

vorer of the feet: i mean... if i dont track down the Deep Afton Lore no one is gonna so

 

vorer of the feet: there’s a reason i have the loremaster role

 

Phone Man Kin: oh yeah you should see his theory board it’s a fucking mess

 

vorer of the feet: ITS VERY ORGANIZED FUCK YOU VERY MUCH

 

W*lliam Afton Stan #37: yea but Patrick’s got this shit down

 

W*lliam Afton Stan #37: he’s broken in so many places, he’s like the main source of Fazbear Lore for us

 

vorer of the feet: fuck yea... all those leaked photosets? voice clips??? i found those babey!

 

FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOR: yes we’re very proud of you

 

FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOR: but when will I obtain the Tea on that one “really good lead” you promised me

 

vorer of the feet: you know no one likes to talk about their connections to that place, it’s coming as fast as it will

 

vorer of the feet: hold ur goddamn horses

 

FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOR: hgn ok... you know I Kinda? Have a time limit? On this??

 

FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOR: if I don’t have something good soon I’m gonna have to make shit up and I don’t wanna do that

 

vorer of the feet: yeah yeah you dont wanna lie to ur customers

 

thegangsallhere: ??????????

 

FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOR: oh yeah I’m!! Making this really cool horror attraction about the Fazbear murders and disappearances and all the weird ghost stuff

 

FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR: but um. I actually don’t have anything real yet, just a bunch of drawings and stuff I found on Craigslist and stuff....

 

FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR: So it would be nice to have something real, you know? I only have a few months...

 

thegangsallhere: oh. Yes. That sounds.. fair enough.

 

vorer of the feet: anyways yeah I might have something for you my good bitch

 

FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR: :eyes:

 

vorer of the feet: dont get ur hopes up but if this guy emails me back... basically there may have been an extra room that got hidden away. and there could be cool shit in there.

 

vorer of the feet: MAYBE.

 

FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR: !!!!!!!!

 

thegangsallhere: oh wow. that would be something.

 

——

 

thegangsallhere: they’re gonna find us!!!

 

thegangsallhere: THEYRE GONNA FIND HIM WHAT ARE YOU TAKKING ABOUT

 

thegangsallhere: do you think if we get moved around enough we’ll lose our connection to the only functioning computer in this place

 

thegangsallhere: what do you think they’ll do to him? I hope they TEAR HIM APART

 

——

 

thegangsallhere: so what would you do if you found, like... a real animatronic or something?

 

FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR: oh my god, I would lose my shit. It would go right in there, it would be PERFECT!

 

thegangsallhere: but what if... it was, like, functional? And threatening??

 

FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR: EVEN MORE PERFECT!!!

 

Phone Man Kin: wow you fucking weaboo

 

FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR: I beg ur fucking pardon

 

Phone Man Kin: not even a bit worried about the safety of people??

 

FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR: it’ll be fine calm ur tits

 

——

 

thegangsallhere: oh no

 

thegangsallhere: OH NO

 

thegangsallhere: oh no D:

 

thegangsallhere: oh god no

 

thegangsallhere: oh no.

 

thegangsallhere: Oh no....


End file.
